benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Look Number Seven
Bio Look #7 is the look or expression (according to Benny Hill) used by comedians to display sadness or surprise. It is followed by a vignette of quickies and short scenes showing the expression, including: * A dying wife (Jan Butlin) tells her grief-stricken husband (Benny Hill) not to let his next wife wear her clothes, not knowing he has a mistress * A newlywed (Jan Butlin) on her honeymoon is annoyed by the question of her husband (Benny Hill) involving previous lovers before revealing her other lovers * A doctor (Benny Hill) is surprised by the effects checking the blood pressure of a patient (Rona Newton-John) has on her body * When a building catches fire, a husband (Verne Morgan) runs back to his wife (Jan Butlin) to save her, only to hear a voice (Benny Hill) to save the furniture * A doctor (Benny Hill) is surprised by the three cups in the brassiere of an undressing female patient * A lady (Jan Butlin) with a male admirer (Benny Hill) slips into something more comfortable, namely another chair * A woman (Jan Butlin) who has been attacked tells her husband (Benny Hill) that she was attacked by his agent, but he wants to know more about a "Crossroads" audition * A guy (Benny Hill) pumps up the tire on the bicycle of his girlfriend (Rona Newton-John) but the air takes another destination * A husband (Benny Hill) disparages his wife (Jan Butlin) as "mother of six," but she counters with "father of one." * A woman (Rona Newton-John) visiting her doctor (Benny Hill) starts to undress behind a curtain as his trousers swing over from the other side * A ship's captain (Benny Hill) trying to impress a young girl (Mia Martin) with the Equator is stunned by the stupidity of another passenger (Jan Butlin) and further by what she sees on it Several more examples were featured on December 23, 1970 * A doctor (Benny Hill) learns the sick maid (Trisha Noble) is actually on strike for unpaid wages so he hops in bed with her to get his unpaid fees * A lonely wife (Jan Butlin) tells her milkman (Benny Hill) is departed, but she means he's departed work work before dragging him into her house * A doctor (Benny Hill) tells his patient (Sue Bond) she has Egyptian flu - She's going to be a mommy * A talent scout (Benny Hill) asks the actress (Sue Bond) sitting on his desk to show her legs * A newlywed (Trisha Noble) on her honeymoon with her husband (Benny Hill) tells her friend she'll call back in five minutes * A man in stocks (Benny Hill) gets an apple from a young maiden (Trisha Noble) , but he can't reach his mouth * An adulterous wife (Trisha Noble) takes her milkman (Benny Hill) to her bedroom, but she can't avoid showing her husbands giant shoes Trivia * The dying spouse's confession and "father of one" were both recreated by Benny and Helen Horton in Lean On My Crutch on April 25, 1979. Dave Allen also covered "father of one" on his show * The "inflating bust size" recurs again in the Incredible Hulk spoof. * "Something More Comfortable" is recreated by Benny Hill and Emma Bryant in Yield to the Dawn in The Police Raid in Waterloo Station. "Clothes Don't Fit" is recreated in the same episode. * "Save the furniture" is also cried out in The Stamp Collector. * "Father of one," "Doctor's examination" and "Bicycle pump" all appear separately in The Best of Benny Hill, but Rona's response is cut in the examination bit. * "Egyptian flu" was remade by Jane Leeves on December 3, 1983. * "Call me back in five minutes" was remade by Abigail Higgins in The Newlyweds on January 7, 1981 Episode(s) * The Underwater World Of Jacques Custard * Opportunity's Knocking Gallery Look00.JPG Look01.JPG Look02.JPG Look03.JPG Look04.JPG Look05.JPG Look006.JPG Look07.JPG Look08.JPG Look09.JPG Look10.JPG Look11.JPG Look12.JPG Look13.JPG Look14.JPG Look15.JPG Look16.JPG Look17.JPG Look18.JPG Category: Sketches Category: Lists